


Otherworldly Love

by paxambabes



Series: The Adventures of Alien Link [2]
Category: Rhett & Link, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: During Link's first summer on Earth, Rhett loses him, and fears the worst.





	Otherworldly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! A few people wanted me to continue my alien!link drabble so several months later, here it is! I was originally working on a much more serious Rhink fic but instead decided to do this one. If there's any scenarios you'd like to see, let me know! Also I've been doing nothing but writing horror stuff so this is a nice change of pace. As always, enjoy!

Rhett couldn't find Link anywhere, and he was panicking.

What if he had gotten out of the house and been found by the government? Rhett didn't even want to think of the possibility that his handsome alien boyfriend could be being tortured by the government at this very moment. It made him sick to his stomach and he'd rather not think about it. Link had been acting weird the last few days due to the major heatwave going on, and Rhett had just brushed it off. Sure Link wasn't used to Earth summers, but Rhett didn't know why he was acting funny. At one point, he thought he'd seen Link's human disguise start to warp and melt. Maybe he was just having visions as a result of the heat, but who the hell knew when it came to Link. Nothing about him was normal, but that's why Rhett loved him. 

Rhett was brought out of his thoughts when he felt himself step in a strange puddle. He looked down and saw that it was a jelly like consistency and his heart sank. Oh god, it came from Link. He must be hurt if he was losing slime. Rhett tried not to panic and instead followed the trail throughout the house. This only happened when Link was about to lose his humanoid form due to water loss or stress, and boy was Rhett the one who was stressed now. He searched the entire house, not finding any other trace of his boyfriend. Eventually he got to the GMM desk and sat down, exhausted and on the brink of tears. What the hell had happened to Link and why couldn't he find him? Rhett was about to give up all hope when he heard an unmistakable humming noise. It was Link. But where the hell was he? Rhett jumped up and frantically searched around the area of the desk, panic rising again. He stopped and kicked the desk in frustration, stopping when he heard a familiar voice.

"Can you please not kick me? I'm trying to relax here," Link's familiar voice rang out.

Rhett looked down and finally saw where the voice was coming from. Link was apparently melted into a puddle inside of a bucket. Really, a damn bucket? Rhett sighed.

"Godamnit Link, you really had me scared. I thought you'd wandered off and the government got you!" Rhett exclaimed angrily in Link's direction. 

"You didn't stop to think that maybe it was too hot for me to keep being a human? I'm made of water you know," Link let out a long sigh.

"I didn't even know that you could melt!" Rhett said exasperated.

How the hell was he supposed to know about Link's weird alien biology? Link had never told him so Rhett figured that he was just like everyone else, only made of water.

"It's fine, Rhett. I just didn't want you to have to scrape me off the ground. I was too embarrassed to tell you. I just want us to have as normal of a relationship as we can," Link genuinely sounded upset and now Rhett felt awful.

Rhett leaned down to the bucket, seeing Link's eyes looking up at him sadly from the blue puddle. God now he felt awful for yelling at him. Why was he embarrassed about telling Rhett? Nothing weirded him out at this point anyway and he thought Link knew that already.

"It's alright man, I was just worried. Could you maybe try to come out of the bucket for a minute?" Rhett tried to coax Link.

Link obliged and soon Rhett could see him gaining shape and lifting his upper half out of the large bucket. Soon, they were face to face and Rhett had the blinding urge to kiss him right then and there. Would it be to weird to kiss his newly materialized boyfriend right there for the first time? Well, he was still half in a bucket and that wouldn't make for a good first kiss. Rhett resisted the urge and instead, took Link's watery yet solid body into his arms. Link sighed, and wrapped his arms around Rhett, squeezing as tight as he could.

"Thank you Rhett, I needed that," Link sighed into Rhett's shoulder.

Maybe someday Rhett would have the courage to kiss Link and tell him that he truly loves him, but today just wasn't that day. Instead, he let Link sink into his arms and cherished the moment, grateful that Link was still here.


End file.
